The present invention relates to an object viewing system, particularly to radiation-responsive screen system.
X-ray systems are known and used in the prior art for inspecting luggage or other containers for contraband or prohibited or undesirable contents. In general, one representative such system in the prior art consists of a so-called "back viewing" fluorescent screen system (which is explained below in conjunction with FIG. 1) but such back viewing systems generally suffer from the drawback of the attenuation by the screen of the image-bearing light, thereby requiring the system to be operated at a higher voltage level, (i.e., at a higher radiation intensity, which is not always desirable with x-rays) to provide an image of satisfactory light intensity.
The present invention overcomes this drawback and provides other advantages as well.